One Hundred One Shots
by Aintzane411
Summary: One hundred little one shots about different characters. It shows them in good times, bad times, and the times in between. ABANDONED
1. Beginnings

So I'm being a crazywoman here and found a list of one hundred prompts and I am going to use all of them! XD  
I am determined to do one hundred Harry Potter one-shots, all varying in characters, era, and whatnot. Feel free to suggest ideas! XDD  
Here's the list:  
community (dot) livejournal (dot) com/fanfic100/profile

**Title: Will You Marry Me?**  
Characters: James and Lily  
Prompt: Beginnings

* * *

"Padfoot, you have to help me!" James Potter was frantically talking to his best friend via the Floo Network. His face was covered in flour and his unruly hair was even more of a mess.

"Merlin, James," said Sirius through bouts of hysterical laughing. "What in the world are you trying to do?" James scowled.

"Stop laughing and just get over here!" he cried, frustrated. "I'm trying to bake a cake for Lily!"

At this, Sirius just couldn't take it anymore. He rolled onto the floor, roaring with laughter. "You!" Sirius held his sides. "Bake a cake? Now that's something I'd like to see!"

"And you will, because you're coming over here to help me." James was, to say the least, mildly angry that his mate wasn't taking this seriously. Sirius's laughs are starting to slow by the slightest. "Right?" asked James pointedly.

"Sure, sure, Prongs," Sirius said, a puppy-like grin on his face. "I'll be right there."

James pulled his head out of the fireplace and walked into the kitchen. There was flour covering the counter, an egg splattered on the floor, and cocoa powder nearly everywhere except the mixing bowl. He sighed and tried to brush some of the flour off of his clothing and face.

With a _pop_, Sirius appeared in the doorway to the kitchen and upon seeing the crime scene, he burst into laughter again. "Why in the name of Merlin's pants are you attempting to bake a cake?"

"Shut it, Padfoot." James said, annoyed yet again. "I told you, it's for Lily."

"Can't Lily make her own cake?"

"As a matter of fact, she can't," James turned to face Sirius, "because I am planning on proposing to her tonight."

This sobered up Sirius right away. "Really, James?" He grinned widely. "Well congratulations, then, mate! What are we waiting for? Let's get started on this damn cake!"

* * *

An hour and a half later, the boys heard a key in the front door lock. And they panicked. The cake had just gotten out of the oven, seeing as neither of them knew any cooking spells, and they were attempting to frost it by hand. James was also adamant about writing, "Will you marry me?" in flowy, pink frosting, which they obviously didn't have time for.

"Hurry up, Sirius!" James was frantic now. He had wanted this to be perfect.

"I'm trying! Go distract her!" Sirius pushed James out of the way and continued frosting the cake like a madman.

"James? I'm home!" He quickly walked into the living room where Lily was standing and tried to act normal.

"Oh, hi there, Lils." Her eyes were sparkling with happiness and her hair was tousled from the wind. She giggled.

"Do I dare ask why you are covered from head to toe in flour?" She hugged him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before taking off her now flour-dusted coat.

"Um… Long story," he said, his cheeks turning slightly red. "Anyways, how was your day?"

Lily smiled and was just about to answer when they heard a loud, "Bloody hell!" from the kitchen. Lily raised an eyebrow at James, and then made her way to see what was going on.

She walked in to find the kitchen an absolute mess, and Sirius desperately trying to keep the half-frosted cake from collapsing. "Okay, what is going on here, you two?" She was a little upset that her kitchen was in this state, but it was hard to be mad at her two best friends.

James walked over to the cake, looked at it, and then proceeded to smack Sirius on the back of the head. "Thanks, mate, so much for that." Then he turned to Lily. "Lily, I-"

Sirius interrupted him. "The ring, man," he whispered in his ear. "Get the ring. Forget the cake!"

"Right. That would work." James reached into his pocket. No ring. He tried the other pocket. No ring. "Uh-oh." He pulled out his wand and said, "_Accio Ring._" And it came zooming out of the destroyed cake. Wish a sheepish smile, he blew the crumbs off of it, knelt down right in the middle of the flour-covered floor and presented the ring to the love of his life.

"Oh, James," she whispered, astonished.

"Um, I was going to make a cake, but that didn't quite work, as you can see." He smiled his heart-melting smile at her. "But Lily, even though I don't seem to be the best cook, will you marry me?"

Lily grinned and let him slip the ring onto her finger. "Of course, you silly man. Of course!"

James stood up and wrapped his fiancée in a big hug, and then kissed her passionately with their best friend watching.


	2. Middles

**Title: Bad Dream**  
Prompt: Middles  
Characters: Harry, Ginny, and Lily Luna Potter

* * *

"Mummy," a little voice said. "Mummy." A gentle tugging on my fingers woke me up. I opened my eyes to find my beautiful baby girl standing next to the bed with wide, frightened eyes.

"What is it, Lily?" I sat up and pulled her up into bed with me, being careful to not wake Harry.

"I had a bad dream, mummy." A single tear ran down her face, and I pulled her close.

"Shh, it's alright," I kissed the top of her head. "Mummy and daddy are right here. Nothing will happen."

She looked at me with her emerald green eyes that looked so much like her father's. "I dreamt that someone was coming after you and daddy and Albus and James, and I couldn't stop them." She started to sob. "I couldn't stop them, mummy, they were going to hurt you!"

I brushed away her tears and just held her, knowing that she just needed to calm down and fall back asleep. "But we're fine, baby. Everything is all right."

Next to me, Harry stirred and woke up. He turned and saw me holding our crying daughter. "Well what's going on here?"

"She had a bad dream," I said as Lily's tears started to slow. "She was scared, but everything's fine now." Lily crawled out of my arms and laid between Harry and me.

"Mummy? Can I sleep here tonight?" she asked, her eyes already beginning to close.

I smiled. "Of course you can."

She yawned, then smiled softly. "I always feel safe in the middle." She turned on her side, closed her eyes, and fell gently to sleep.

I laid back down next to her and listened to my daughter's and husband's soft snores and stared into the tiny face of a perfect angel.


	3. Ends

**Title: Come Back**  
Prompt: Ends  
Characters: Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy

* * *

Rose Weasley stood in front of the mirror in the second floor girls' lavatory. She was dabbing some of her uncles' Bruise Remover Paste onto a rather ghastly purple splotch on her right cheek. She heard a giggle behind her.

"He did it again, did he?" Rose nodded, without looking up at the silvery figure she knew was floating behind her. Myrtle was always curious about what Scorpius was up to. "What was the fight about this time?"

"He wanted to-" she paused, not really wanting to say it, "well, do things, and I didn't." Rose hoped that was enough to satisfy Myrtle's never ending thirst for information and friendship.

"What sort of things?" The deceased Ravenclaw gently sat on the sink next to her companion. She leaned closer. "Sexual things?" she asked with a smile.

Rose sighed. "As a matter of fact, yes." She focused her attention now on a small cluster of bruises on her left arm that matched up exactly with Scorpius's fingers. "It was my fault. I shouldn't have talked to him like that. I sounded angry. He doesn't like that."

"Oh, yes, Rosie," Myrtle said in a sickening sweet voice. "I can see that."

When she finished dabbing the paste onto her arm, Rose looked in the mirror. Her face had turned pale this last year, and her red hair just made it look worse. It would take about an hour for the bruise marring her cheek to disappear, but she had to get to the library to work on Scorpius's Potions essay that was due tomorrow.

She packed up her bruise remover and picked up her bag. "I'll see you later, Myrtle. I have to go." And then she left before the ghost could protest.

* * *

Once in the library, Rose diligently set to work on her boyfriend's essay. She had to make sure it was a paper worth an Outstanding, or else Scorpius would think that she didn't do her best. She was scribbling away furiously when she felt a presence behind her. She turned around, and sure enough, the gray-eyed Slytherin was standing above her.

"Come with me," he said with a smile, and Rose did exactly as she was told. He led her to a narrow corridor a short way from the library. It was dark, and no one was around. He pulled her close and started to kiss her. She reluctantly let him, though she wasn't pleased about it.

The gentle kisses slowly turned into long, passionate ones, and Scorpius began to act rougher. He shoved her against the wall and started moving his hand up her shirt. She stopped him.

"Scorpius, please," she said softly against his lips. "I told you I don't want to. Please understand me."

"Rose," he growled, pressing himself against her. "I want you."

She pulled away. "Well I don't," she said, and then immediately regretted it. Rose winced as his eyes became hard and angry. In the blink of an eye, he raised his closed fist and struck her. She crumpled to the ground and curled into a ball. He kicked her, and began speaking in a low, menacing tone.

"You bitch," he said. "I am tired of your bloody games!" He kicked her again. "You don't care about anyone except yourself!" And again. "No more, Rose! Don't bother crawling to me ever again, Rose Weasley." One final kick to the ribs, enough to send lights flashing before her eyes, and he walked away.

"No," she said weakly. "Scorpius… Please… I love you…"


	4. Insides

**Title: Dear Diary**  
Prompt: Insides  
Characters: Lily Evans

_

* * *

_

_Dear Diary,_

_I don't know what to think anymore. James has been nagging me day and night. "Will you go out with me?" "Lily, come on, just one date." "Pleeeeease, Lils?" "How about if I promise to not tease Snivellius?"_

_And the thing is, I think I'm starting to not find him as annoying as I used to. It's like he really changed after the whole incident with Severus and the Shrieking Shack last year._

_It used to be that whenever he was near, he just got on my nerves so much! I couldn't stand him! Except, now… Now whenever I see him, my insides get all fluttery and my heart starts to pound. But I could never tell him that._

_Can you imagine how people would tease me if I ended up with James? "Oh, that Lily, she said she'd never be with James and look at her now!" "Such a hypocrite, she is, always calling him an arrogant toerag." I wouldn't be able to stand it!_

_But when he looks at me. He has these big, brown eyes that are always getting covered by his hair. Oh, James's famous untidy hair. I swear, if he keeps running his hand through it while sitting next to me in Charms class, he will end up with my hand in his hair… Which is exactly what he wants… Merlin, why does it have to be him?_

_I remember in my third year I thought I had a crush on Remus. Which is logical. He's the most down to earth of the bunch, and actually wasn't too fond of playing all the pranks. Most of the time. But it never felt anything like this._

_You know what, diary. Next time James asks if I want to go out with him, I think I'll say yes. I think that will be a good idea, don't you?_

_Love,  
__Lily_


	5. Outsides

**Title: Shapes in the Clouds**  
Prompt: Outsides  
Characters: Ron and Hermione Weasley

* * *

The sun was bright, the breeze refreshing, and the sound of children laughing nearby warmed the couples' hearts. It was a perfect day to be outside at the park, having a little picnic with the one they loved. Ron and Hermione Weasley lay side-by-side on a blanket in the shade of a large tree, staring up at the clouds.

"So, what are we doing exactly?" Ron asked, slightly confused as to why they were staring at the sky.

"Oh, come on, Ron," sighed Hermione as she had hundreds of times in the past. "Don't tell me you've never looked for pictures in the clouds before."

"Sorry, can't say I have. Now, what am I looking for?"

Hermione smiled. Oh, how she loved this man. "Anything. For example," she pointed to a cloud, "there I see a heart." She glanced at him quickly, and then back to the sky before reaching over to gently hold his hand.

Ron smiled and squinted at the cloud. "All I see are big, puffy, white things."

Hermione scooted closer to the redhead and guided his hand so that it was pointing at the heart-shaped cloud. "There. See it?" She used his finger to outline the shape.

He turned his head to the side, "Ohhh, there it is!" He smiled. "You know what I see?"

Without looking at him, Hermione lowered their hands. "Hmm?"

He turned to the brown-eyed girl. "I beautiful woman who I am madly in love with," and then proceeded to kiss her passionately. She smiled around the kiss and whispered in his ear.

"I love you so much, Ron."

"I love you, too, 'Mione."

She pulled away, still smiling, but a little softer. Ron just gazed into her eyes. "Ron," she said slowly. "There's something I should tell you."

He laid back down and pulled her head onto his chest. "What is it?"

"I think we need to get a bigger house."

Confused, Ron asked, "And why is that?"

"Well, we only have one bedroom…" she trailed off.

"And why does this matter?" He asked, bewildered as to her intents at this point. "We've been fine with one bedroom all this time."

Hermione blushed slightly and grinned. "Because we're going to need a nursery soon."


	6. Hours

**Title: Missing You**  
Prompt: Hours  
Characters: George and Ginny Weasley

* * *

"Ginny, dear, could you go find George and tell him dinner's ready?" Mrs. Weasley was just getting food onto the table and most of the family was already seated.

Ginny nodded. "Sure, mum." She knew exactly where her brother would be. Outside, sitting in front of Fred's grave, the same as he had been for the past six hours. She walked out front and, sure enough, there was her firey-headed sibling kneeling on the ground next to a small headstone. Slowly, she approached him.

"George," she said softly as she knelt next to him. "Dinner's ready. You should come inside now."

Ginny looked at her brother's face. It was cold and lifeless. She hadn't seen him smile since the day of the battle, which was over a month and a half ago. His normally sparkling blue eyes had turned stormy and full of fear and sadness. It hurt Ginny to see one of her best friends like this.

He shook his head lightly and let his head hang. A single tear fell and made a small wet spot on his jeans. Ginny felt her eyes start to water upon seeing such hopelessness in George.

"C'mon, you've been sitting out here for hours. Just come inside for a little bit." She reached out to him and gently took hold of his hand, and he looked up at her.

His eyes took in his little sister's face, the worry lines on her forehead, the tears in her eyes, and he couldn't help but to break down in sobs. Ginny's tears began to fall as well, and they held each other for what felt like twelve hours, just missing their brother together.


	7. Days

**Title: The Test**  
Characters: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger  
Prompt: Days

* * *

The wind was roaring past the windows of the Gryffindor common room, but not a single one of the students heard it. It was finally the weekend and everyone was relaxing and having fun. There were people playing wizard's chess, messing around with trinkets from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, and… Studying?

"Hermione, why are you studying on a Friday night?" laughed Ron, his blue eyes sparkling with happiness.

The bushy-haired girl sighed and responded without looking up. "I'm studying for our big test in Potions! And you two should be doing the same thing!"

"Hermione, that test isn't for three weeks," said Harry as he rolled his eyes. "You're always so paranoid."

At this, Hermione put her quill down and looked the two boys in the eye. "That test is on Monday. And I'm not helping you this time." And with that, she snatched her book and quill from the table and stormed up to the girls' dormitory.

Harry and Ron looked at each other, a look of shock and horror on their faces.

"Bloody hell."


	8. Weeks

**Title: Best Friends**  
Characters: Lily Luna Potter and Rose Weasley  
Prompt: Weeks

* * *

"I know, right! And I was all like, 'No way am I going out with you, Scorpion!' Ew!" Rose Weasley laughed with her friends. It was her second year as a Ravenclaw at Hogwarts and she was slowly becoming quite the popular girl. The only problem was her little cousin.

"Um, Rose," whispered her best friend, Hannah, "Your shadow is here again." The other girls giggled and whispered to each other as Rose groaned and spun around to face a startled Lily.

The eleven-year-old's face grew pale as she greeted her cousin. "Ah… Hi, Rose."

"You're following me again," said the Ravenclaw angrily. "Why?"

Tears started to form in Lily's frightened eyes. "I- I mean- I just- I'm sorry!"

Rose took a step forward and lowered her voice menacingly. "Enough with the following. Go make your own friends. We've been at school for five weeks now, and you've been following me the whole time! I'm sick of it!" Lily stared, hurt, confused, and angry. A tear slid down her cheek.

"But, Rose-"

"No!" yelled the older girl, as she pushed her cousin back. Lily stumbled, tried to regain her balance, and fell to the ground. "Get out of here. Now."

Rose turned and walked back to her friends, who were watching and laughing the entire time. Lily watched as her best friend walked away from her, and then got to her feet and ran to the Hufflepuff common room in tears.


	9. Months

**Title: Only A Few Months**  
Prompt: Months  
Characters: Ginny, and Lily Luna Potter  


* * *

_Age 4_

"Mummy?" There was a slight tug on the hem of Ginny's pants. "How much longer until I'm five, mummy?"

Ginny smiled and looked down at her daughter. "You still have two more months, Lily, but it'll go by like _that_!" she said with a snap, and lifted her daughter into the air as a grin broke on the little girl's face.

_Age 11_

"Mum! Mum! It came, I got my Hogwarts letter!" Lily ran around the house, letter in hand, searching for her mother. She found her in the kitchen, making dinner. Breathless, she held up the piece of parchment. "It's here!"

Her mother chuckled. "Of course it is, silly," she said, looking up from the knives that were magically chopping the carrots. "I had no doubt it would come."

Lily tugged on Ginny's hand. "Come on, we have to go to Diagon Alley to get my supplies! Hurry!"

"Calm down, there! We still have a month and a half before school starts, plus dinner!"

_Age 16_

"Mum, look at this," Lily showed her mother a picture in a magazine. It was a fancy, ballroom dress. The model slowly spun in a circle to show off the entire piece.

"What would you want that for?" asked Ginny skeptically, eyeing her daughter.

Lily shrugged. "It's just that, well, I was thinking of having a huge birthday party this year." Ginny raised an eyebrow. "You know, the big poufy dress, a ton of people, a huge cake…" she trailed off. Her mother smiled.

"Well, then," she said, grabbing the magazine. "We better start planning now!"

"Why? My birthday isn't until March! That's eight months!"

"Exactly."

_Age 18_

"Well, mum, I guess that's that." Lily stood by the curb, her trunks next to her, ready to call the Knight Bus.

"I can't believe you're leaving for Healing school," said Ginny softly. "I'm going to miss you so much."

"I know mum," Lily said, wrapping her mother in a hug. "But it's what I want to do. And I'll see you in a few months for Christmas. And," she said with a smile, pulling away. "It'll go by like _that_!"


	10. Years

**Title: Missing**  
Characters: Ron and Hermione  
Prompt: Years

* * *

The sounds of laughter filled the house as Hermione's two beautiful children played a game together before bedtime. She watched the duo with a smile on her face for awhile before deciding to call lights out.

"All right, you guys," she said, standing up from her seat at the couch. "Time for bed."

They both pouted. "Awwww," came the chorused reply.

"Come on, get up, brush your teeth, and get into bed. I'll be there in a minute." Reluctantly, they did as they were told, and Hermione walked to the open front door.

She stood there a minute, and then reached up to grab a hold of a locket 'round her neck. Gently, she opened it and pulled out a tightly folded article from the Daily Prophet, dated four years ago to the day.

** RONALD WEASLEY OF THE  
** '**GOLDEN TRIO' REPORTED MISSING**

With a sigh, she folded it up and put it back in the locket. Focusing on the door again, she flicked the light switch to turn the porch light on, as she had every day for the past four years.

_Please come home, Ron._


	11. Red

**Title: Troll**  
Prompt: Red  
Characters: Hugo Weasley

* * *

Thirteen-year-old Hugo Weasley was in a good mood today. He had a test in Potions and had actually studied this time. He was positive that he would get at least an Acceptable, if not Exceeds Expectations. His sister had even coached him for this test.

The Gryffindor boy made his way down to the dungeons as he thought about all of the things Rosie had taught him.

_So, first you add the frogs legs, then the doxy eggs. Stir _counter_-clockwise, not clockwise, um, I think it was 5 times? Well, until it turns pink…_

When he reached the classroom, he stepped inside, took his usual seat in the back of the room, and pulled out his quill. He was determined to get a good grade.

The professor passed out the test, and Hugo got right to work. He felt really good about his work, too. As usual, he was the last to finish, but he did finish this time. The professor set the class to work on a lesson while he graded the papers.

Hugo tried to focus on his work, but couldn't help glancing up at the front every now and then, which caused him to measure and cut his ingredients wrong. His cauldron melted. Again.

When the papers were finally graded, he waited with wide, excited eyes. When his paper reached his desk, Hugo's heart sunk and his face fell. Written across the top was a big, fat, red "T" and a "See me after class."

_Bloody hell._


End file.
